Quincy (BTD7:GW)
Quincy is the hero that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Quincy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Quincy's arrows bounce up to 3 different targets. *Level 2 - Base attack bounces up to 5 targets. *Level 3 - Rapid Shot Ability: Triple attack speed for a short time. *Level 4 - Attack range increased to 53 units. *Level 5 - Allows Quincy to detect Camo Bloons. *Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire two arrows. *Level 7 - Each arrow grants a lead popping power. *Level 8 - Arrows deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. *Level 9 - Base attack bounces up to 7 targets and does 2 damage. *Level 10 - Storm of Arrows Ability: Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. Ability has 7 damage. (3x damage to MOAB-Classes) *Level 11 - Increased attack speed and arrows explode identical to 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon *Level 12 - Each arrow does 7 popping power and arrows split into 3 arrows. *Level 13 - Attack range increased to 56 units. *Level 14 - Arrows deals 5x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 15 - Rapid shot becomes 6x attack speed, reduced cooldown and arrows do 5 damage. *Level 16 - More increased attack speed and arrows explode in a larger area identical to 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon *Level 17 - Arrows last 25% longer and arrows split into 3 more arrows after spliting 3 arrows. *Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has reduced cooldown, 50% more arrows, and faster attack speed. *Level 19 - Each arrow does 15 popping power and attack range increased to 60 units. *Level 20 - Storm of Arrows increased damage to 15 per arrows, and even more arrows. Storm of Arrows resets cooldown to Rapid Shot. Also Quincy can shoot 5 arrows, does 10 damage, 35 pierce and 10x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Activated Abilities * Rapid Shot Attack Speed for a short time. * Storm of Arrows a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. Skins Cyber Quincy (Costs $2,500 Monkey Money) *Description: "Quincy is now covered with cybernetic enhancements, so this will be more deadly." *Passive: Enhanced Mechanism: Every 15-20 shots it does crits which does 50 damage. Wolfpack Quincy (Costs $2,500 Monkey Money) *Description: "One monkey with the wolf suit that calls wolves to pop bloons." *Passive: Howling Call: Around every 45 seconds it calls in 3 wolves that howls soundwaves that do 3 damage and 6 pierce, as well as blowing back Bloons (except MOAB-Classes) by 3 units. Wolves have the range of 55 units, and are attacked every 2 seconds. Eventually the wolves will leave after 30 seconds. Differences from BTD6 *Base hero buffed, price decreased *Level 4 indirectly buffed *Level 7 replaced with Lead popping power *Level 9 buffed *Levl 10 buffed *Level 11 buffed *Level 12 buffed (both directly and indirectly) *Level 13 buffed *Level 14 buffed *Level 15 buffed *Level 16 buffed *Level 17 buffed *Level 19 indirectly buffed *Level 20 greatly buffed In-game quotes Original Quincy When you place him on the map: *"Just give me a target!" *"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When selecting him: *"I am Quincy, son of Quincy." *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Oh, quit it!"- when annoyed *"Oh, stop that!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I am the best!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"Uhh, guys?.."- BAD appearance *"Well... this is embarrasing..."- OTOMA appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Headshot!" *"Is that all you got?" When using an Activated Ability: *"Come on!" - Rapid Shot *"You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?" *"Oh, come on!" Cyber Quincy When placed: *"Bow fully powered. Arrows primed!" *"Scanning for targets!" When you select him: *"I am Quincy, evolved from Quincy!" *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Oh, quit it!"- when annoyed *"Oh, stop that!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Apex power achieved!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"B.A.D. incoming!"- BAD appearance *"O.T.O.M.A. incoming!"- OTOMA appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Target eliminated!" *"By everything you got!" When using an Ability: *"Rapid Shot!" - Rapid Shot *"Storm: Protocol Alpha!"- Storm of Arrows When leaking a bloon: *"That was so close!" *"Oh, come on!" Wolfpack Quincy When place: * "The pack is ready!" * "This is MY territory." When you select him: * "I am Quincy, Wolfpack Quincy!" * "What?" * "Hey." * "Yeah?" * "Careful." * *growls* - when annoyed * *wolf howl* - when very annoyed When leveling up: * "Tasty!" * "Yes!" * "More!" * "Bring them." * "Strength in numbers!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "Get ready to feast." - MOAB appearance * "Run this one down!" - BFB, ZOMG, DDT appearance * "Ultimate prize!" - BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: * "Savage!" When using an Ability: * "Faster!" - Rapid Shot * "Leave none standing!" - Storm of Arrows When leaking a bloon: * "Wake up!" * "Wake up!" (More angrily) Category:Heroes